Sayonara Home Run
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué fue de la vida de "Home Run Girl/Kanojo-chan" después de su partida lejos del quinto Sextillizo? La misma Homura nos relata cómo ha sido su vida y que pese a la distancia, el tiempo y muchos más factores... Ella sigue amando a Matsuno Jyushimatsu. [JyushiHomu Fanfic]
**Disclaimer:** **おそ松くん** (Osomatsu-kun) y **おそ松さん** (Osomatsu-san) ©, **Fujio Akatsuka**.

 **Pareja:** _ **JyushiHomu**_ \- _Matsuno Jyushimatsu x Home Run Girl_ / Kanojo-chan (Shigeno Homura)

* * *

 _Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

 **Sayonara Home Run**

.

.

Prólogo

 _Mi nombre es Shigeno Homura, tengo 22 años y actualmente he vuelto a vivir con mis padres en Yokohama._

 _Por el motivo de comenzar una nueva etapa en mi vida, me he decidido por comprar este diario y escribir en sus páginas los maravillosos momentos que están por venir, así como también los recuerdos que he compartido con el chico y el hombre más fantástico que he conocido en mi vida._

 _Él es la razón por la cual me estás conociendo y el detonante que me ha impulsado a querer vivir. De encontrarle un sentido a esta vida y que sencillamente para algunos la vida no es tan justa. ¿Eres capaz de imaginar un mundo con solo felicidad? ¿Sería bastante extraño no es así?_

 _Al parecer debemos entender que para conocer la felicidad y muchas de las emociones reconfortantes que la acompañan, también debemos entender y saber abrazar a la tristeza, cuidar de las ansiedades, calmar el estrés, entre muchas más situaciones que no alcanzo a recordar por los momentos._

 _Todavía siguen siendo emociones que no logro controlar del todo. Pero está bien porque no somos seres perfectos en este mundo. Somos seres humanos con derecho a tener logros como a su vez con derecho a tener derrotas en nuestro historial de vida._

 _Es lo que pude aprender junto a Jyushimatsu-kun._

 _Si. Ese es el nombre del chico que cambio mi vida. También tiene 22 años lo cual es muy curioso. Es el penúltimo hermano de sextillizos. ¿Increíble no? No tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos pero puedo visualizar seis rostros iguales. ¡Me da bastante gracia! Espero tener la oportunidad de algún día llegar a conocer y querer a cada uno._

 _He reflexionado un poco durante estos días en los que he vuelto a mi hogar que aunque existan cinco hombres más con el rostro de Jyushimatsu-kun, sería capaz de reconocer quién es quién, más tratándose de Jyushimatsu. Espero tener esa oportunidad en un futuro cercano._

 _¿Cómo lo sé? La calidez que siente mi corazón cuando escribo sobre Matsuno Jyushimatsu es única._

 _Me enamoré de él. Es tan evidente como las marcas que aún siguen sanándose y se desvanecen poco a poco de mis muñecas, solo que mis sentimientos por Jyushimatsu nunca van a desvanecerse. Él abrazo mi alma y se hizo una casa en mi corazón. Él permanecerá hoy y siempre en mis sentimientos y en mis pensamientos._

 _Aun cuando nuestros destinos no vuelvan a cruzarse, la fuerza que me enseño me acompañará cada día. Esa curiosa, hermosa y extravagante sonrisa como su manera de ser no será olvidadas. Es una promesa._

 _Si. Tal como una prima cercana me pregunto, seguramente te estarás haciendo la misma pregunta: Si lo amas tanto: ¿Por qué te fuiste de su lado?_

 _Sinceramente son muchas cosas que tengo que revivir en mi vida. Mucho que tengo que sanar…_

 _Además, no quería volver mi amor por Jyushimatsu una clase de dependencia y enterrar mi pasado, olvidando todo tan fácilmente. Él me enseñó a no avergonzarme de lo que sucedió por ende he vuelto para enfrentar mis demonios y más profundo temores._

 _Espero volverme fuerte para ser capaz de merecer tan bondadoso corazón con el que me cruce. Es cómico. Soy muy consciente de que el corazón es solo un órgano pero son mis sentimientos por Jyushimatsu-kun los que me hacen expresarme de esta forma. Deseo crecer como persona para así reunir el suficiente coraje para buscarle como una nueva Shigeno Homura, totalmente valiente y segura de sí misma._

 _Por los momentos él sigue siendo el dueño de mi corazón y sigo profesando por él, amor. De eso estoy segura._

 _Bien. También por los momentos me parece suficiente que estos sean los primeros párrafos en mi renacimiento como persona y mujer. ¡Mañana debo levantarme temprano! Iré a entrevistas de trabajos y debo admitir que me siento algo nerviosa._

 _Sin más, por el día de hoy me despido. Dulces sueños y espera mañana un nuevo y grandioso día: ¡HUSTLE HUSTLE MUSCLE MUSCLE!_

.

.

.

Shigeno Homura leyó por última vez sus palabras con una suave sonrisa y dejó como marca libro aquellas fotos que se sacaron Matsuno Jyushimatsu y ella, en aquella cabina de fotos instantáneas. Al cerrar aquel diario de colores amarillos y naranjas con dibujos de girasoles acompañados de pelotas de béisbol, abrazo este contra su pecho, apagando la luz de su mesa de noche y sin dejar de abrazar el objeto en cuestión, se acomodó entre las sabanas para así descansar y dormir en tranquilidad.

Mañana será un nuevo día. Mañana tendrá algo nuevo que contar.

* * *

.

.  
 **N/A:** ¡Mi primer Fan Fic y escrito en el fandom de Osomatsu-san!

Sabemos que ''Home Run Girl'' no tiene un nombre como tal. La conocemos como Homura y en mi historia le he puesto de apellido ''Shigeno'' por el protagonista de Major, por cierto, un anime t manga de béisbol. ¡Espero disfruten del prólogo!


End file.
